1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scale inhibiting agent. More particularly, it is concerned with a scale inhibiting agent which comprises an organic water soluble polymer as the active component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various industrial water systems have encountered problems with the deposition of scale. Heat exchangers which use industrial water which becomes hot in use are especially susceptible to scale depositions. The scale problem is magnified in cases wherein the water contains a considerable amount of components which make the water hard. Such components include alkali and alkali earth metal compounds. Also included are high concentrations of phosphate ions or heavy metal ions which are raised to high levels by the use of anticorrosives or the like. Representative examples of scales include calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate or very slightly soluble zinc compounds. Many useful inhibitors against calcium carbonate scale have been proposed and used. However, the agents effective against calcium phosphate or zinc compounds scale are not as numerous. In addition, the agents effective against all of the above three kinds of scales are not generally known.
It has been reported by U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,886 that a copolymer of carboxymethyl acrylamide and acrylic acid or like copolymers is useful as a scale inhibiting agent.